Cable ties are well known and may be used to bundle or secure a group of articles such as electrical wires or cables. Typically, cable ties include a head, elongate tail and a longitudinal strap therebetween. The head of the cable tie includes a locking element which is engageable with the strap to secure the strap in the head.
There are generally two types of cable ties. The first is a one-piece cable tie. The one-piece tie is integrally formed of plastic material, preferably polyamide, and uses a molded pawl inside the head and a formed teeth array in the strap body to secure the strap in the tail. The second is a two-piece cable tie. The two-piece tie has a polyamide head and strap body. A metallic (e.g., stainless steel) barb is embedded in the head which digs into the strap to secure the strap in the body.
Generally, existing polyamide 6,6 or polypropylene detectable cable ties provide metal detectability and/or X-ray detectability when the cable tie or a fraction thereof is mixed with non-metallic materials (e.g., food or food ingredient). Such cable ties, used for food and food ingredients, are oftentimes stored in a warm environment having generally high humidity (e.g., a food processing facility). As warm and humid conditions are conducive to bacterial growth, bacteria can grow on the surface of a cable tie and not only develop unfavorable stains and odor over time but also introduce bacterial contamination into a food or food ingredient before the affected cable tie is detected and separated from contact with a food or food ingredient. Likewise, a hospital environment, such as a surgery room, typically includes various medical equipment that use cable ties for harness purposes. Undesirably, different types of bacteria and/or fungi may be introduced to the surface of such cable ties by exposure, such as by direct contact and/or via air, from an infected individual and transmitted to other individuals (e.g., a patient or caregiver). Thus, there is a need for cable ties that exhibit antimicrobial properties.